cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity Arcana
Serenity Armor is made in several steps. 1. Obtain a 'freshly picked herb pouch' from in the Secret Garden) 2. Mix it with the appropriate 'bundle of herbs', bought from the Witch (1st item for Body Armor, Head Armor, Gloves, Bracelets and Boots; 2nd for Shields, Leg Armor, and Outerwear) 3. Add the appropriate arcana item for the type of armor you want to make: spider web makes Body Armor dragons teeth makes Shields bat wing makes Leg Armor bleached bone makes Head Armor eye of newt makes Outerwear mandrake root makes Gloves cat's breath makes Bracelets troll heart makes Foot Armor (ground lead is supposed to make weaponry according to the help files but the only weapons I've found have just been purchased at the shops where you buy arcana items) 4. Mix the piece of arcana bought from a Serenity shop (e.g. piece of cloth, blessed leaf, etc.) to create an item, according to the chart below. You may have to swap the herb pouch to your left hand for this to work. 5. And you're done! Except for the few items that require you to additionally mix in one more piece of monster-drop arcana (dragon teeth, etc.) after this item. This is also indicated below. For example: bejeweled tiara (piece of cloth) = freshly picked herb pouch + bundle of herbs #1 + piece of cloth crown of olive leaves (length of vine + cat's breath) = freshly picked herb pouch + bundle of herbs #1 + length of vine + cat's breath For a list of all of the discovered items, including their stats, see Serenity Armor. Guildrank 26 Arcana Items: piece of cloth, blessed leaf, length of vine Armor: flowing white silk robes (piece of cloth + spider web) sunshine yellow gown (piece of cloth + wing) leaf covered gown (blessed leaf) Shields: shimmering white rose (piece of cloth + dragon teeth) sunshine yellow rose (piece of cloth + bat wing) leaf green rose (blessed leaf) woven grass shield (length of vine) Headwear: bejeweled tiara (piece of cloth) crown of olive leaves (length of vine + cat's breath) vine of healing headband (length of vine + mandrake root) woven leaf hood (blessed leaf) Outerwear: sunshine yellow cloak (piece of cloth + mandrake root) shimmering white cloak (piece of cloth + eye of newt) entwined serpent pin (piece of cloth + bone) leafy cloak (blessed leaf) Leg Armor: shimmering white anklet (piece of cloth + bat wing) golden yellow anklet (piece of cloth + dragon teeth) woven leaf greaves (currently unmakeble!) Bracelets: daisy chain (piece of vine) Gauntlets: leafy gloves (blessed leaf) Footwear: shimmering silver sandals (piece of cloth) moss lined boots (currently unmakeable!) Weapon: n/a Guildrank 32 Arcana Items: scrap of fur, woven leaves, sundried moss, knitted grass Armor: feather covered tunic (scrap of fur + bone) unicorn skin tunic (scrap of fur + eye of newt) plaited leaf robes (woven leaves) woven moss tunic (sundried moss) Shields: gryphon skull (scrap of fur + cat’s breath) boar skin shield (scrap of fur + mandrake root) shield of twisted vines (knitted grass) Headwear: hawkeye hood (scrap of fur) woven leaf hood (woven leaves) crown of olive leaves (knitted grass) Outerwear: sap stained cape (sundries moss) Leg Armor: moss covered leggings (sundried moss) Bracelet: plaited grass charm (knitted grass) Gauntlets: vine bindings (woven leaves) bear claws (scrap of fur + dragon teeth) tiger claws (scrap of fur + bat wing) wolf claws (scrap of fur + bone) owl skin gloves (scrap of fur + spider web) Footwear: woven leaf slippers (woven leaves) Weapon: flint axe Guildrank 42 Arcana Items: piece of antler velvet, tuft of fur Armor: deerskin tunic (piece of antler velvet) Shield: kobold hide shield (piece of antler velvet) Headwear: reinforced bear skull (tuft of fur) Outerwear: boar fur covering (tuft of fur) Leg Armor: yeti fur wraps (tuft of fur) Bracelet: woven spiderweb wristlet (piece of antler velvet) Gauntlets: owl skin gloves (piece of antler velvet) Footwear: deerskin moccasins (piece of antler velvet) Weapon: pouch of dirt Guildrank 52 Arcana Items: cracked rawhide, inscribed vellum Armor: troll skin vestment (cracked rawhide) Shield: shield of boar hide (cracked rawhide) Headwear: wolf mane headdress (inscribed vellum) Outerwear: lizard hide mantle (cracked rawhide) Leg Armor: orc hide leggings (cracked rawhide) Bracelet: goblin skin bracelet (inscribed vellum) Gauntlets: bat skin gloves (inscribed vellum) Footwear: feather lined boots (inscribed vellum) Weapon: n/a Guildrank 62 Arcana Items: entwined reeds, strip of bark Armor: carved wooden armour (strip of bark) Shield: timberwood shield (strip of bark) ***recipe list used to say this made 'interlacing branches' but now it makes a duplicate timberwood shield... hopefully changed soon!*** Headwear: carved wooden crown (strip of bark) Outerwear: woven reed cloak (entwined reeds) Leg Armor: laced bark wraps (entwined reeds) Bracelet: bark charm (entwined reeds *or* strip of bark -- the strip of bark version is the 'right' one and has better stats) Gauntlets: etched bark gauntlets (strip of bark) Footwear: wooden sandals (currently unmakeable!) oak clogs (strip of bark + troll's heart) Weapon: n/a Guildrank 75 Arcana Items: branch of a hallowed tree, tree heart Armor: bark plated cuirass (branch of a hallowed tree) Shield: timberwood shield (tree heart) Headwear: wooden mask (branch of a hallowed tree) Outerwear: hooded reed cloak (tree heart) Leg Armor: cedar wood leg guards (tree heart) Bracelet: cedar wood charm (tree heart) Gauntlets: moss lined wooden gauntlets (branch of a hallowed tree) Footwear: oak clogs (branch of a hallowed tree) Weapon: gnarled branch Guildrank 90 Arcana Items: dragonfly wing, sacred clay, enchanted ceramic Armor: clay plated cuirass (sacred clay) Shield: strengthened ceramic shield (enchanted ceramic) Headwear: clay helm (sacred clay) Outerwear: clay stained cape (sacred clay) pure white wings (dragonfly wing + troll's heart) Leg Armor: ceramic leggings (enchanted ceramic) Footwear: ceramic boots (enchanted ceramic) Gauntlets: clay reinforced gauntlets (sacred clay) Bracelet: ceramic bracelet (enchanted ceramic) Weapon: none Guildrank 110 Arcana Items: Sunstone, ancient stone chalice Armor: rich loamy breastplate (ancient stone chalice) Shield: reinforced kaolin shield (Sunstone) Headwear: earthenware crown (ancient stone chalice) Outerwear: clay plated pauldrons (Sunstone) Leg Armor: stoneware greaves (Sunstone) Footwear: fired kaolin clogs (ancient stone chalice) Gauntlets: porcelain gauntlets (ancient stone chalice) Bracelet: clay wrist rune (Sunstone) Weapon: horn-tipped glaive Guildrank 130 Arcana Items: child's ball, giant's bone, monstrous incisor Armor: carved bone chestplate (giant's bone) Shield: lizardman scale shield (monstrous incisor) luminous orb (child's ball) Headwear: wild stag antlers (monstrous incisor) Outerwear: bone braced fauld (giant's bone) Leg Armor: bone braced leggings (giant's bone) Footwear: etched bone sandals (giant's bone) Gauntlets: tiger claws (monstrous incisor) Bracelet: lizard tooth bracelet (monstrous incisor) Guildrank 150 Arcana Items: handful of dust, hoary offering bowl, fossilized ammonite Armor: petrifed oak breastplate (fossilized ammonite) Shield: luminous orb (hoary offering bowl) Headwear: circlet of crystal thorns (fossilized ammonite) Outerwear: timeworn hooded cloak (fossilized ammonite) Leg Armor: primal thicket greaves (fossilized ammonite) Footwear: calcified deerskin moccassins (fossilized ammonite) Gauntlets: gloves of fossilized vines (hoary offering bowl) Bracelet: gemstone wrist charm (hoary offering bowl) Weapon: ivory hilted kalis (store bought) soothing dust (handful of dust) Special thanks to Crypt, Nalendi and Ava for helping to collect the recipes